<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С Днём Рождения, Питер Паркер by Segen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062666">С Днём Рождения, Питер Паркер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen'>Segen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Established Relationship, Gen, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>* - Тони нужно двигаться вперед, он двигается вперед. И в этом ему очень помогает Пеппер.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С Днём Рождения, Питер Паркер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565336">birthday, peter</a> by parkrstarkwrites.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони мягко улыбнулся, когда Морган дрыгнула ножками, из-за чего было невозможно надеть на нее платье. Ей было всего несколько месяцев, но она уже была очень умной. Не то чтобы кто-то был удивлен. Все-таки она Старк.<br/>
— Морган, детка, ты должна немного поработать здесь, со мной, — попросил он терпеливо. Он знал, что она не может понять, о чем он говорит, но она совершенно точно должна была почувствовать его голос «сурового» отца.<br/>
Она что-то бессвязно пробормотала, когда улыбнулась ему той самой улыбкой, которую использовала, когда хотела выйти сухой из воды.<br/>
Пеппер подошла сзади и поцеловала его в макушку:<br/>
— Если вы оба не поторопитесь, то мы опоздаем.<br/>
— О, скажи этой нашей принцессе. Она не хочет надевать то платье, что я выбрал, — сказал Тони, все еще пытаясь победить и одеть Морган.<br/>
— А что насчет фиолетового?<br/>
— Она всегда носит фиолетовое. — И все равно Тони пытался натянуть на нее сарафан. Она носила его каждый день. Он не возражал, но была надежда на что-то особенное в этот день.<br/>
— Тони, когда дело касается нашей малышки, то она заранее догадывается, что это будет либо платье, либо подгузник, — Пеппер забрала платье и натянула его дочери через голову.<br/>
Морган улыбнулась Тони, словно говоря «Ха-ха, папочка, я победила!». Он щелкнул ее по носу:<br/>
— Да, да, принцесса.<br/>
— А теперь пойдем! Мэй ждет нас внизу, — Пеппер подхватила Морган на руки и унесла ее из комнаты. И Тони собирался последовать за ней, но вдруг вспомнил про сумку в шкафу:<br/>
— Подожди, Пеп, я забыл подарок! — он схватил желтую сумку с огромной красной надписью и поспешил за Пеппер.<br/>
Он встретил ее в холле, перехватил сумку с подгузниками и перебросил ее через плечо.<br/>
— Готовы?<br/>
Мягкая улыбка озарила лицо Пеппер, когда Морган пристроила свою голову на ее плече. Тони подошел ближе и прижался губами к кудряшкам малышки. Он закрыл глаза и не двигался, казалось, вечность, погружаясь в аромат своего ребенка и ощущение того, как ее волосы щекочут его нос.<br/>
— Я готова, — ответила Пеппер, — а ты?<br/>
Тони сделал шаг назад и кивнул:<br/>
— Конечно. Как думаешь, ему понравится подарок?<br/>
Брови Пеппер удивленно взметнулись вверх:<br/>
— Ему понравится, Тони. А сейчас пойдем. Хэппи сказал, что Мэй спрашивала тебя.<br/>
Он знал, что пора прекратить тратить их время и двинуться вперед*. Они уже отставали от графика, и Тони не хотел заставлять его ждать. Не сегодня.<br/>
Они запрыгнули в машину, и каждый из них обнимал и целовал Мэй дольше обычного. Даже Морган была рада увидеть тетю Мэй.<br/>
— Фиолетовое платье? — Мэй улыбнулась, когда малышка оказалась у нее на руках.<br/>
— Прости… Я купил для нее много красивых платьев, но…<br/>
— Тони, все в порядке. Я думаю, это его любимое в любом случае, — заверила его Мэй, прижимая Морган ближе к груди.<br/>
Пеппер не забирала ее обратно, пока они не припарковались, и Морган не начала нервничать. Тони нежно успокоил ее, потрепав по волосам своей мозолистой рукой.<br/>
— Не плачь, принцесса. Мы увидим твоего брата. Сегодня день его рождения. Хочешь поздравить Питера?<br/>
Питер Бенджамин Паркер.<br/>
Морган Питер Старк.</p><p>
  <i>***<br/>
— Я знаю, что обычно это мужское имя, но…<br/>
— Нет, мне нравится. Это мило. Необычно, — Пеппер устало улыбнулась ему, когда новорожденный закричал на ее руках.</i>
</p><p><i>***</i><br/>
При упоминании имени Питера Морган тут же засияла. Ей нравилось слушать про своего брата. Фактически, ее первым словом было…<br/>
— Пиа?<br/>
Тони улыбнулся на ее волнение.<br/>
— Ага. Питер. Ты готова спеть «С Днем рождения»? — Он прижал палец к своим губам: — Но ты должна быть тихой, это сюрприз.<br/>
— Пиа!<br/>
— Давай, пойдем и увидим Питера, — Тони повернулся к Мэй и взял ее руку в свою. Она неуловимо улыбнулась ему, когда они пошли.<br/>
Вскоре они остановились; они знали эту прогулку как тыльную сторону своих рук. Мэй и Тони много раз бывали здесь. Они остановились у двух похожих камней.<br/>
<i>Бенджамин Паркер</i> значилось на одном, на другом — <i>Питер Паркер</i>.<br/>
— С Днем Рождения, карапуз, — сказал Тони, и его голос задрожал. — Семнадцать… Большой уже, а?<br/>
Мэй вцепилась в его руку — именно по этому жесту Паркера он скучал больше всего на свете.<br/>
— С Днем рождения, детка, — прошептала она.<br/>
Тони резко втянул носом воздух, не позволяя своим эмоциям взять верх. Тони сел, и Мэй последовала его примеру. Он сел в позу лотоса, которую использовал всегда, чтобы найти Питер. Он чувствовал, что должен был одеться поскромнее на общественном кладбище — в свою лабораторную одежду (спортивные штаны и футболка с AC/DC). Но он не сделал этого. Питеру не нравился Тони Старк, одетый в модный костюм и солнцезащитные очки; он любил Тони, которого знал, который оставался в лаборатории всю ночь до тех пор, пока не потеряет сознание в самом разгаре проекта.<br/>
— У меня для тебя подарок, парень. Думал, тебе это понравится, — сказал он, вытаскивая коробку Lego из сумки. Это были «Star Wars» — ему потребовалось два часа, чтобы выбрать <i>идеальный </i>набор.<br/>
Мэй улыбнулась:<br/>
— Хан Соло. Его любимец.<br/>
— Мы могли бы потрудиться над ним вместе, — проговорил Тони, открывая коробку.<br/>
— Ему бы это понравилось, — сказала Мэй, когда Пеппер, Роуди (который долго добирался) и даже Хэппи о чем-то переговаривались возле могилы мальчика.<br/>
Каждый из них взял свою сумку и стал собирать Lego, чтобы закончить это для него, для Питера.<br/>
Тони остановился в середине сборки, чтобы провести пальцами по буквам на камне.</p><p>
  <i>Питер Бенджамин Паркер</i><br/>
Возлюбленный сын, брат, друг и герой.<br/>
2001-2018
</p><p>Тони почувствовал, как по его лицу покатилась слеза, когда он прошептал <i>«С Днем рождения, Пит»</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* - Тони нужно двигаться вперед, он двигается вперед. И в этом ему очень помогает Пеппер.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>